Wound care is a major clinical challenge. Healing and chronic non-healing wounds are associated with a number of biological tissue changes including inflammation, proliferation, remodeling of connective tissues and, a common major concern, bacterial infection. A proportion of wound infections are not clinically apparent and contribute to the growing economic burden associated with wound care, especially in aging populations. Currently, the gold-standard wound assessment includes direct visual inspection of the wound site under white light combined with indiscriminate collection of bacterial swabs and tissue biopsies resulting in delayed, costly and often insensitive bacteriological results. This may affect the timing and effectiveness of treatment. Qualitative and subjective visual assessment only provides a gross view of the wound site, but does not provide information about underlying biological and molecular changes that are occurring at the tissue and cellular level. A relatively simple and complementary method that collects and analyzes ‘biological and molecular’ information in real-time to provide early identification of such occult change and guidance regarding treatment of the same is desirable in clinical wound management. Early recognition of high-risk wounds may guide therapeutic intervention and provide response monitoring over time, thus greatly reducing both morbidity and mortality due especially to chronic wounds.